


adventures with jo and sunshine

by allforminwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ok bye, di mo sure, fubu au, malandi sila, mas madami na to ngayon promise, may or may not add, nangunguna sa balota, post ending drabbles, very very light
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforminwon/pseuds/allforminwon
Summary: post ending drabbles of if i could i'll do whatever.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 63





	1. The Breakfast Tradition (ft. late Jo)

**Author's Note:**

> ayon need mo uli context dito pero goods siya if need mo lang minwon harutan moments, plus angst sa dulo. napost ko na to before pero dinelete ko so ayon... happy reading.

17 texts.

Ni isa walang seen, delivered lang.

10 am na, kanina pang 9 luto yung ulam at nawawalan na si Mingyu ng gana tignan yung malamig na omelette sa harap niya.

Ang usapan kasi nila 9am eh, 7 pa lang gumising na si Mingyu para maghanda kasi si Wonwoo yan eh. Si _Jo_ yan eh lagi siyang excited makita yan lalo na’t medyo nagiging busy sila sa acads. This will be the first time they’ll have each other for the a whole day after a tedious and difficult week of studying.

Kaso ano na? Mukhang di pa ata siya sisiputin ng boyfriend niya.

He sent one last text message before fixing the breakfast he cooked for the both of them, tossing his phone on the couch.

Sakto naman kung kelan siya naghuhugas ng pinggan ng mga pinahaianan niya saka nagring yung phone niya.

The sound was drowned out under the noise of the splashing water so hindi niya ito napansin hanggang sa naging missed call na lang.

A good hour after, Mingyu was sulking on the sofa. Triny niya i-cheer up yung sarili niya by watching friends but it’s really not working so humiga na lang siya and before he knew it nakatulog na siya.

He woke up to someone peppering kisses on his face. Pagkamulat niya ng mata niya Wonwoo was sitting in front of him, legs crossed donning a guilty look.

Nakailang pikit pa muna siya bago nagregister na andito na yung boyfriend niya sa harap niya and at first masaya pa siya kaso naalala niya yung oras nang mapatingin siya sa wall clock sa taas ng TV.

11 am.

Bumuntong hininga siya at tinalukuran si Wonwoo. Matutulog na sana uli siya nang nakatalikod dito kaso siniksik ni Wonwoo yung sarili niya sa space sa pagitan ni Mingyu at ng couch.

So now he’s facing him.

“Sorry na sunshine.” He pulled his famous pout on Mingyu but the younger remained indifferent.

Hinalikan siya ni Wonwoo sa ilong.

Tapos sa right cheek.

Sa left cheek.

Sa noo.

At saka sa labi.

Even though he’s mad he can’t help but return the older’s kisses lalo na’t Wonwoo was so enthusiastic about it, like he’s carving the word sorry on Mingyu’s lips.

“Sorry na sunshine, please?” Sabi ni Wonwoo pagkalayo niya.

Hindi pa rin kumikibo si Mingyu pero hinayaan niyang i-tangle ni Wonwoo yung legs niya sa legs ni Mingyu.

“Sorry na.” And he dropped a peck on Mingyu’s lips.

“Sorry sunshine.” _Kiss._

“Sorry. I love you.” _Kiss._

“Sorry.” _Kiss._

And on the fifth time he did that Mingyu finally relented and hid his head on the space between Wonwoo’s neck and shoulders, arms wrapping around his waist.

“Bakit kasi late ka?” Tanong niya dito while Wonwoo moved on to kissing his temple.

“Slept late, woke up late. I was calling pero di mo sinagot.” Sabi nito, his fingers moving towards the hair that was resting on Mingyu’s nape.

“Hmm.” Sagot niya at saka hinigpitan ang yakap kay Wonwoo. He just really missed him. Naging busy sila both sa exams kaya naman na-disappoint siya nang malate si Wonwoo.

“Sorry, sunshine. Am I forgiven?” Tanong nito tilting his chin upwards so he could drop a kiss on Mingyu's lips then on his forehead.

“Wag mo na ulitin, okay Jo?” Tanong niya dito. He saw how Wonwoo practically melted at the term before smiling and nodding his head.

They remained that way for the rest of the day, with Wonwoo pulling him up for a heated make out session whenever he felt like it.

Despite the unfortunate breakfast situation, Wonwoo sure did make up for it for the rest of the day.


	2. The Fight

Mingyu was fucked.

Not literally, putangina wish niya lang diba?

Medyo nagkasagutan sila ni Wonwoo and nagwalk out siya when he clearly promised last time na hindi niya na gagawin yun and instead they’ll talk it out.

Like the adults they are.

Pero nanaig nanaman yung pride niya kaya hindi siya nagpatinag sa titig ni Wonwoo.

So now he’s sitting at McDonald’s trying to talk through text to Wonwoo who kept on leaving him on read. After ng isang ice cream nakapag palamig din siya ng ulo at narealize na after all this time siya naman talaga yung mali.

Mali naman na talaga na hindi nagpaalam si Mingyu ng inom and he knows Jo didn’t mean it as a restriction when he asked bakit hindi man lang nagsabi si Mingyu pero his dumbass self took it as Wonwoo being possessive.

_“Bawal ko na samahan yung mga kaibigan ko ganun ba?” Nagdadabog niyang binagsak yung controller sa center table at hinarap si Wonwoo na mukhang kalmado lang pero halatang naiinis na dahil sa higpit ng kapit niya sa controller niya._

_“I don’t mean it like that sunshine alam mo yan.” He was clearly trying to be rational pero Mingyu took it as him being condescending._

_It was just not a good day._

_May hangover siya from last night kasi kung anu-ano yung inaabot ni Seungkwan sa kanya. May isa siyang exam na nabagsak at inemail siya ng prof niya kanina. And now this, Jo being passive aggressive._

_“No, I don’t know what you mean. Do enlighten me, ‘Jo’.” He said it in a way that he knew would definitely annoy Wonwoo. The older stared at him before sighing and ignoring him._

_Mingyu hates this. Yung hindi siya papansinin ni Wonwoo because it means the older sees him as unreasonable._

_“Fuck you, Jeon.” Inis na sabi niya at saka kinuha yung jacket niya at ibinagsak ang pinto paglabas._

Looking back at it, he was in the wrong and he admits that.

Naguguilty siya sa reaction niya and they’re not usually like that, alam niyang he was extra stubborn today.

Hindi niya namalayan kakalakad niya nakarating na pala siya pabalik ng condo niya. He knew Wonwoo won’t be there after their fight because who would stay with Mingyu after that di'ba?

Inis siguro si Jo sakanya ngayon.

The thought made him sad, sadder than the reaction he got upon seeing the failed grade he got today.

Pumasok siya sa loob, ready na magshower at umiyak sa ilalim nito but he saw a figure still sitting on the couch.

“Kalmado ka na?” Tanong ni Wonwoo from where he was sitting. He didn’t face Mingyu, no, but he _stayed._

Wonwoo stayed.

Lumapit siya dito and he wrapped his arms around him, back hugging his boyfriend.

“Jo, I’m sorry.” Hindi niya inaakalang Wonwoo would still stay after his childish response to everything. Sobrang lungkot ng boses niya as he kept on saying sorry, peppering Wonwoo’s neck with kisses as if it could soothe the older’s anger.

“Upo ka sunshine.” His voice was void of any emotion at inaamin ni Mingyu gusto niya na maiyak.

Nang makaupo siya sa tabi ni Wonwoo hinawakan nito ang kamay niya at pinaglaruan. It calmed him down.

“I’m sorry if you thought I was being possessive and restricting. That wasn’t my intention. I just wanted you to let me know para alam kong safe ka and so I could pick you guys up if kailangan niyo. It was totally for your safety and not because I don’t trust you.” Wonwoo then dropped a kiss on each of his knuckles before facing him and tilting his chin up.

“I trust you, sunshine.” Sabi nito, caressing his cheek and dropping a soft languid kiss on his lips. When they both pulled away Mingyu was quick to pull him back so that he could hug him.

“I’m sorry. Narealize kong sobrang unreasonable and petty ko today. I would argue that a lot of shit just piled up but that’s not an excuse for me to not tell you about drinking in the first place. I may have taken your leniency for granted. I understand where you’re coming from Jo. I’m sorry.” Wonwoo just nodded and dropped a kiss on his neck to acknowledge his apology.

There are hard times. Mingyu couldn’t even count using both of his hands the amount of times he and Wonwoo fought, but they always fix it because Wonwoo is understanding and patient with him.

The Mingyu years ago wouldn’t have expected this from his boyfriend pero Wonwoo showed a lot of change from the Wonwoo before.

He couldn’t even begin to tell the world how lucky he was to have him.


	3. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a hypothetical break up situation as of now. i'm tired of explaining but these drabbles do not directly affect the original plot. it's just a what if i really like to think about after the ending. okay that's all.

“Pwede ba, Won? Stop hovering!” Tumaas yung boses ni Mingyu dahil gusto niya lang naman ng space pero kahit yun hindi pa mabigay ni Wonwoo. Pag kailangan hindi ibibigay, pag hindi kailangan saka ibibigay.

Putangina naman.

They’ve been having problems, that much was obvious. 

Yung schedule nila nagcaclash. Hindi sila madalas magkita, kahit breakfast tradition nila naiwan na sa ere. Kung magkita man sila sobrang wala pa sila pareho sa mood. More Mingyu than Wonwoo pero alam niya namang dahil magaling lang ito magtago ng emosyon.

That’s the thing, isn’t it? Sobrang galing ni Wonwoo magtago ng emosyon pati ata pagmamahal o pag-aalala para kay Mingyu natatago niya at kung ilalabas niya sobrang wrong timing naman.

Tulad na lang ngayon.

Gusto niya lang matapos yung paper na ‘to ng matiwasay pero kanina pa nakatayo si Wonwoo sa likod niya. _Tutulong daw_ pero panay puna lang sa grammatical errors na balak niya pa naman ayusin pagkatapos ng pagsusulat niya.

God, sobrang annoying.

“I want to help.” Maiksing sabi nito. Tone void of any emotion yet again. Lagi naman tangina, parang nakikipag-usap si Mingyu sa bato lately. 

“I don’t need your help!” This time sumigaw na siya. Sobrang frustrated niya lalo ng makitang 2 hours na lang bago magpasahan. 

Tumigil siya saglit sa pagtatype at kinuyom ang palad niya. Ipinikit niya ang mata niya para pigilan yung luhang kanina pa nagbabadya. 

He’s overwhelmed by everything at once pero kailangan niyang unahin yung paper na ’to.

Huminga siya ng malalim at binuksan ang mata. Napansin niyang wala na si Wonwoo sa likod niya kaya naman bahagya niya itong sinilip at nakita niyang nagphophone na ito sa gilid. 

Gusto sumigaw ni Mingyu pero hindi niya magawa. Gusto niyang bawiin yung pagsigaw niya kasi alam niyang wala naman itong matutulong sa sitwasyon nila pero tangina to see Wonwoo moving on that fast from the incident broke his heart.

Huminga ulit siya ng malalim bago ipinagpatuloy ang paper niya. 

—

Mingyu clicked send and as soon as he did naramdaman niyang nag-init yung mata niya. 

Saka lang nag sink in sakanya lahat ng problema niya.

This is just the tip of the iceberg. 

Pagkalingon niya andiyan yung isa sa pinakamalaking tapyas ng tinutukoy niyang yelo. Kasama na ang acads niya, financial situation, family problems, and his personal ones.

Tangina. 

Months ago, hindi ‘to mangyayari sa kanya. Kasi anchor niya si Wonwoo, bago pa man niya malaman na may problema siya mapapansin na iyon ni Wonwoo kaya aakapin na siya at hahayaang umiyak sa balikat niya.

Pero ngayon? 

Ibang iba na. Ito si Mingyu, feeling niya guguho na yung mundo niya. Andun si Wonwoo, hindi niya mabasa. 

Hinayaan niyang kumalma muna ang sarili. Pinigilan niya ang mga luha sa pagbagsak at saka tumayo para tumabi sa kinauupuan ni Wonwoo. Ayaw niyang mag-away sila, gusto niyang makipagusap ng maayos.

Baka naman maayos pa, sana maayos pa.

Kaso nakatulog pala ito kakaantay sa kanya.

Nang magtext ito kanina kay Mingyu, alam niyang kakagaling lang din nito sa klase niya at nung una inaamin niya natuwa siya, akala niya oras na nilang dalawa. Na maibabalik na uli nila yung tamis ng umpisa. 

Yung lambing. 

Yung pagmamahal. 

Kaso biglang naglapag ng essay yung prof niya na due rin ngayon araw at nagkanda leche leche na lahat. Sobrang sakit para sakanya na isasacrifice nanaman niya yung oras nila na magkasama sana para sa isang school work kaya sana gusto niyang matapos agad pero hindi naman naging posible yun dahil sa nangyari kanina.

Oo kasalanan niyang easily riled up siya sa mga bagay bagay, prime example yung pag-sigaw niya kay Wonwoo pero tangina ang tagal na nila. Hindi ito ang unang beses na nadala siya ng emosyon niya sa harap ni Wonwoo. 

Asan na yung Jo niya?

Yung yayakapin lang siya at kakausapin hanggang sa makakalma siya? Yung uulitin yung “mahal kita” hanggang sa sumagot si Mingyu pabalik? Yung hahawakan ang kamay niya at hindi bibitaw?

Gusto na lang uli niya maramdaman yung yakap, yung words of assurance, yung presence ni Wonwoo kasi sobrang nakakakalma ito. 

Pinagmasdan niyang matulog si Wonwoo at hindi niya mapigilan maluha. Hinawi niya yung buhok nito pataas at dinampian ng halik sa noo. 

“Jo, mahal kita pero pagod na ‘ko sa ganito.” Bulong niya. Nag-crack pa yung boses niya sa dulo kasi tangina ang sakit eh. Alam mo yung mahal mo naman yung tao kaso hindi na pagmamahal yung nararamdaman mo tuwing makikita mo siya? 

Pagod na. Sakit na. 

Second thought na lang yung pagmamahal. Para bang, ‘ _Ah oo nga pala, mahal kita. Kaya ko ‘to._ ’

Dahil sa second thought na yun kaya din niya kinakaya. 

Pero hanggang kailan ba?

Ang hirap kasi parang nasanay na lang sila na mahal nila yung isa't isa.

Tumabi siya ng upo kay Wonwoo at sumandal sa balikat nito. Hinayaan niyang tumulo yung luhang kanina niya pa pinipigilan pero hindi siya humikbi o ano pa man kasi importante na makapag pahinga si Wonwoo. 

Importante si Wonwoo.

Di nagtagal ay nakatulog din siya.

—

Wonwoo heard everything. From Mingyu’s statement up until the small sounds he couldn’t help but let out as he cried his heart out, as quietly as he possibly can.

Every single second of it broke his heart at bilib siya sa kakayahan niyang wag mag-react.

Alam niyang kailangan ni Mingyu ilabas yung mga salitang yun. Kahit gano pa sila kasakit. He needed to let them out, he need to cry his heart out. 

Pinagmasdan niya ito at pinunasan ang mga luhang hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa din natutuyo. 

Time has been cruel to the both of them. 

But especially to Mingyu.

It was evident on the weight he lost and the bags under his eyes. He moved Mingyu so that the younger was lying on his lap instead and he tried to carve the sight of a peaceful Mingyu inside his mind.

Minsan na lang ‘to.

“Sunshine, I’m sorry.” Sabi niya. He smiled despite the vice like grip of pain on his heart. Buti na lang nakapikit siya kanina kasi alam niyang iiyak lang din siya pag nakita niyang umiiyak si Mingyu. And the last thing he wanted to do was burden Mingyu with his feelings.

Magulo sila lately. 

Their free time barely matched up and when it does, all they do is fight and Wonwoo is so tired of fighting Mingyu—of hurting Mingyu with his words. So tinanggap niya na lang lahat. He turned to his trusty stoicism para naman at least si Mingyu nalalabas yung hinaing niya without hearing hurtful words from Wonwoo whenever he tried to reason out.

But apparently it wasn’t enough to keep Mingyu. It wasn’t enough to fix the crack on the surface.

Pinagmasdan niyang matulog si Mingyu sa harap niya, at ease and relaxed unlike his outburst a while ago. 

“I love you so—” He smiled because his voice faltered because of the pain. 

Tanginang yan.

“—much, sunshine.” Pagtutuloy niya. Mingyu shifted in his sleep and faced Wonwoo’s stomach, he unconsciously moved closer, siguro naghahanap ng warmth so Wonwoo pulled him closer.

As close as he possibly can before he needs to let go.

Wala na sigurong ibang mamahalin si Wonwoo gaya ng pagmamahal na meron siya for Mingyu. It’s so unreal how someone could feel something as deep as his love for Mingyu.

To the point na kaya niyang makipag break kay Mingyu just to free him from this situation.

Naririnig niya na yung sermon from his group of friends. The insults from Mingyu’s group of friends. 

But none of that matters if Wonwoo gets to see his sunshine beam once more. 

“Pagod ka na talaga mahal ‘no?” Tanong niya. Mingyu hummed in his sleep and moved closer to Wonwoo. Tangina gusto niya na talagang umiyak.

“Pahinga ka na.” Sabi niya dito at saka hinalikan si Mingyu sa noo. He let his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away and resting his head on the back of the couch.

Wonwoo’s about to do something that’s going to break his heart but it’s going to heal Mingyu’s. 

That’s what’s important.

“If tomorrow you wake up and you say yes to me breaking up with you, I won’t hold grudges, Sunshine. I want the best for you. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko at mamahalin ko.” Bulong niya sa ere hoping that someway somehow, Mingyu says no.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here for the au and for the sigawan @minwonst


End file.
